familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Warren County, North Carolina
Warren County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 20,972. Its county seat is Warrenton. History The county was formed in 1779 from the northern half of Bute County. It was named for Joseph Warren of Massachusetts, a physician and general in the American Revolutionary War who was killed at the Battle of Bunker Hill. Developed as tobacco and cotton plantations, the county generated considerable wealth in the antebellum years, built on the labor of slaves. Its county seat of Warrenton became a center of commerce and was one of the wealthiest towns in the state from 1840 to 1860. Many planters built fine homes there. In 1881, parts of Warren County, Franklin County, and Granville County were combined to form Vance County. In the late nineteenth and twentieth centuries, the county's continued reliance on agriculture slowed its development. Many residents migrated to cities for work. Warren County is the site of Soul City, a "planned community" development of the late twentieth century funded by the Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD). It has not been successful in attracting business and industry, and has not developed as much housing as intended. Beginning in 1982, Warren County was the site of the Warren County PCB Landfill. Residents of the county have pursued a long environmental justice struggle to remove dangerous pollutants from the site, to improve the health of citizens. The site was not made safe until 2004. Law and government Warren County is governed by a five-member Board of Commissioners. County commissioners are elected to staggered four-year terms and represent one of five equal-sized districts. Since the Democratic Party supported civil rights legislation in the 1960s that helped African Americans regain their constitutional rights and has supported programs of interest to them, it has retained the loyalty of black voters. In addition, some white voters also vote Democratic. The county favors Democratic candidates over Republicans. In the 2004 election, the county's voters favored Democrat John F. Kerry over Republican George W. Bush by 65% to 35%.Election 2004, CNN.com In the 2004 governor's race, Warren County supported Democrat Mike Easley by 74% to 25% over Republican Patrick J. Ballantine.2004 Governor's Race, State Board of Elections Warren County is represented in the North Carolina House of Representatives by Rep. Michael H. Wray (D-Gaston) and in the North Carolina Senate by Sen. Doug Berger (D-Youngsville). It also forms part of the 1st congressional district, which seat is held by U.S. Rep. G. K. Butterfield (D). Warren County is a member of the Kerr-Tar Regional Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 444 square miles (1,149 km²), of which 429 square miles (1,110 km²) is land and 15 square miles (39 km²) (3.40%) is water. Adjacent counties *Brunswick County, Virginia - north-northeast *Northampton County, North Carolina - northeast *Halifax County, North Carolina - east *Franklin County, North Carolina - south *Vance County, North Carolina - west *Mecklenburg County, Virginia - north-northwest Major highways * * * * * * * * Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 20,972 people residing in the county. 52.3% were Black or African American, 38.8% White, 5.0% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 2.0% of some other race and 1.6% of two or more races. 3.3% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 19,972 people, 7,708 households, and 5,449 families residing in the county. The population density was 47 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 10,548 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 38.90% White, 54.49% Black or African American, 4.79% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.79% from other races, and 0.88% from two or more races. 1.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,708 households out of which 28.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.20% were married couples living together, 17.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.30% were non-families. 26.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 17.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,351, and the median income for a family was $33,602. Males had a median income of $26,928 versus $20,787 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,716. About 15.70% of families and 19.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.90% of those under age 18 and 20.80% of those age 65 or over. Warren County is heavily populated by the Haliwa-Saponi, descendants of a long existing tri-racial isolate deeply rooted in the area. Cities and towns *Macon *Norlina *Warrenton Native American tribe *Haliwa-Saponi tribe Notable residents * North Carolina governors James Turner, William Miller and Thomas Bragg all were born in or lived in Warren County. *Nathaniel Macon, a Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives and U.S. senator *Matt Ransom, US senator *Benjamin Hawkins, US senator and Superintendent for Indian Affairs (1798-1818), for the territory south of the Ohio River and east of the Mississippi *John H. Kerr, Congressman *Eva Clayton, Congresswoman, formerly lived in Soul City *Braxton Bragg, a Confederate General, and his brother, Confederate Attorney General Thomas Bragg, were from Warrenton. * Matt Ransom and his brother, Robert Ransom, Confederate generals. *Reynolds Price (1933–2011), professor emeritus of English at Duke University and major author and essayist of the South, grew up in the village of Macon. *Kirkland Donald, United States Navy AdmiralLeadership Biographies. Navy.mil. Retrieved on 2013-07-12. (1953 - ), the fifth Director of the U.S. Naval Nuclear Propulsion Program, grew up in the village of Norlina. See also *List of North Carolina counties *National Register of Historic Places listings in Warren County, North Carolina References External links * Warren County government official website * Chamber of Commerce of Warren County * [http://www.vancnews.com/warrenton/ The Warren Record] Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Warren County, North Carolina Category:States and territories established in 1779